


Dear You (Fanart for Bright Hair About the Bone)

by sailfin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailfin/pseuds/sailfin
Summary: This drawing was inspired by Miss Disoriental's incredible story "Bright Hair About the Bone". The title, "Dear You" is borrowed from the story.





	Dear You (Fanart for Bright Hair About the Bone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



**Author's Note:**

> Tinted charcoal on paper (42 cm x 30cm)
> 
> The link to the original post is [here](https://sailfinsandfish.tumblr.com/image/184295818143)


End file.
